mortefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Praag is filled with a host of colourful characters, sitting along the spectrum between 'good' and 'bad' (or however one chooses to define those unfortunate souls to call the doomed city their home). Whilst the following list is far from exhaustive, you may find a definitive list of all characters via the Characters Category tag below. Player Characters The following is a list of all Player Characters, past, present or future, living, dead or retired. *Droknar, the Dwarf Shieldbreaker. *Estaban, the Estalian Thief. *Izsak, the Imperial Rogue. *Jonoic, the Kislevite Halfling Kossar. *Naranbaatar, the Ungol/Norscan Road Warden. *Owen, the Imperial Burgher. (Retired) *Ravandil, the Wood Elf Bounty Hunter. *Sera, the Imperial Soldier. (Retired, NPC) *Stahla, the Sea Elf Apprentice Wizard. **Loki, the Spider Monkey Familiar. Non-Player Characters The following is a non-exhaustive list of Non-Player Characters within Praag. Hopefully, the one you're looking for is on this list, however, if it is not, it should be reachable through the category tag below. *Adriaan van Strijen, a Wastelander Duellist. *Alexandr Vajavnuk, a Kislevite Khornate Cult Leader of The Brazen Brothers. *Algernon Bartheu, a Bretonnian Major Domo, working for Flavian von Seirk. *Boyarina Anya Inerass, a (probably) Slaaneshi Noble. *Grand-Matriarch Anzhelika Kalashinivik *Ballison Bigfeast, an Ogre Innkeeper of Butcher Bigfeast's. *Carly Pleizdorf, an Imperial Dull of The Grey Order. *Dominik Upirinov, an Ungol Noble, Patriarch of House Upirinov. *The Elephant Twins, an Indish duo who guard Panteleon *Elured of House Birlithe, a High Elf Envoy. *Felix Jaeger Jr., an Imperial Bouncer at The White Boar Inn. *Magister Gelfred Bauersmach, an Imperial Journeyman Wizard of The Grey Order. *Gemma Elmassdottr, a Dwarf Master Engineer. *Ginevra Maria Pantaleoni, a Tilean Opera Singer, working for the Compania della Opera Miragliano. *Father Henel Neimann, an Imperial Nurglite Magus Cult Leader of His Holy Kitchen. *Imri Vasilikov, a Kislevite Innkeeper of Kalita's Favour. *Boyarina Irana Novakovsky, a Gospodari Boyarina of House Novakovsky. *Janko Bernstorff *Jurgis Hemmelheim, an Imperial Tradesman, working for the Compania della Opera Miragliano. *Kaitlin Geltseig, an Imperial Thief. *Karlov Bolensky *Boyar Kazimir Vasilikov, a Kislevite Noble Innkeeper of Kalita's Favour *Boyar Kubah Tyurin, a Kislevite Sea Captain of The Screamer. *Lebyan Itsinivitch, a Gospodari Winged Lancer. *Lucius Imanensi di Rimini, a Tilean Burgher, working for the Compania della Opera Miragliano. *Lyra Rothstein, an Imperial Cat Burglar. (Previous PC) *High-Matriarch Lyubov Kalashinivik *Manya Marisova, a Kislevite Servant, working for Flavian von Seirk. *Supreme-Matriarch Natalya Kalashinivik *Negen Yveg, an Ungol Agitator. *High Priest Nicola de Fabritiis, a Tilean High Priest of The Church of Morr. *Orlov Zubov, a Gospodari Noble Student. *Guildmaster Ortwald Burgmann, an Imperial Guildmaster of The World's Edge Mountains Mining Company. *Panteleon, "La Grenouille", "The Low King", a Bretonnian Crime Lord. *Paulo Corventi, a Tilean Rapscallion, working for the Compania della Opera Miragliano. *Boyar Pavel Novakovsky, a Gospodari Boyar of House Novakovsky. *Magister Pesalt Frostermann, an Imperial Magister of The Celestial Order. *Pinny Weatherby, a Halfling Baker. *Boyarvich Putil Inerass, a (possibly) Slaaneshi Noble. *Brother Radii Dazhdalev, an Ungol Priest of The Church of Dazh. *Rikov Nitchivitch, a Gospodari Noble Rake. *Rodnoi Yurin *Grandmaster Roland Mehl, an Imperial Grandmaster of The Ravenguard. *Sergei Vasilikov, a Kislevite Rake. *Snikt, a Goblin Informant. *Syrtak Krasnyi, an Ungol Entertainer. *Theobaldo Occoria, a Tilean Dwarf Opera Singer, working for the Compania della Opera Miragliano. *Professor Uchitel Utzenitch, a well-travelled Kislevite Professor at the College of Arts. *Magister Ulman Bahrenfahrer, an Imperial Magister of The Bright Order. *Urval Ulrikson, a Norscan Warrior Priest of The Church of Ulric. *Captain Vladimir Kurzitch, a Kislevite Winged Lancer Captain. *Vicktor Upirinov, an Ungol Noble of House Upirinov. *Violanda Lisi, a Tilean Servant, working for Flavian von Seirk. *High Priest Vrosh, a Gospodari High Priest of The Church of Ursun. *Lord-Magister Wilhelm von Vaulk, an Imperial Wizard Lord of The Grey Order. Category:Characters